The Cancer Education Grant Program provides the mechanism for support and coordination of new multidisciplinary oncology programs at the University of Utah. Through this support, a new Cancer Education Program is developing which will provide students the opportunity to participate in cancer research and electively enroll in a series of courses which will provide an oncology emphasis track. The program will also provide opportunities for nursing students to take a series of nursing oncology electives. The program will support training in cancer screening for students and postgraduate physicians. The objectives of the program are: 1) To provide education opportunities for students to learn cancer research methodologies. 2) To improve the quality of cancer education offered to nursing and medical students by increasing the number of elective courses offered to create an oncology emphasis track. 3) To provide students and postgraduate physicians the necessary skills for early cancer detection. The program uses the following methods: cancer research electives for students coordinated through the Dean's Office matching students with appropriate preceptors; elective courses in all areas of oncology, participation at the University Hospital in the oncology team junior clerkship, participation during electives in the Southwest Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, and Childrens Cancer Study Group cancer treatment protocols and elective participation in the cancer screening clinic. The professional personnel supported represent key program areas in the School of Medicine and College of Nursing. Each has specific input in the overall Cancer Education Program and will be able to coordinate this multidisciplinary effort. The University of Utah is developing a Regional Cancer Center which will provide a positive environment for developing these new education programs.